Glimpse into hell
by lee tea
Summary: What would have happened if madeleine had been sent away as planned? Here it is, the revision and sequel to quills. Old enemies, and some new ones, return and what also returns, is a love thought to be forgotten...


Good day, one and all, man and woman, readers of all ages alike. We have come to know the story of Quills as a poetic tragedy, one in which the climax of the story is also its saddest moment. But, if a lowly author should have another vision for the beloved characters of Charenton, should they purge their thoughts out of their mind the only way possible? With a quill? Of course they should! So listen well my sweet, for although some men are indeed beyond redemption...stories...can always be rewritten. I should tell you though, that the manner in which the story is composed, you will gasp with fear! Scream in pleasure! Throw your head in laughter, or perhaps even dry your eyes of tears.

ONE warning...this tale is not for the weak at heart. So with that, dear readers...BEHOLD! The most complete tale of the proceeding events at Charenton ever created spewed from the hand of none other than...myself, who indeed, was there for it all and more... so keep reading. . .

If you dare. Now where did I put that quill...

real authors note: this story goes all the way from the time that abbe and Madeleine kissed in his chamber, into the sequel. Everything that you saw in the film, including characters, the original storyline, locations and what not, belong to the incredible people who worked on and developed the film, all rights reserved. The plot of this story, and any new characters, new restorations to the original script, new locations and anything else new, belong to me, the author. All of those rights, are, also, reserved.

Glimpse into hell

There's a place in the back of a stall

Where the plaster's so thin there's a crack in the wall

And if you bend to the ground

And squint really well

They say that you're bound to catch a glimpse into hell...

CHAPTER 1: little changes in the script. (come on, you can't HONESTLY say you liked that ending can you? Pious worm!)

She had walked to his chambers that night- she had wanted to talk to him about what he had said to her earlier...about sending her away. And she also just wanted to see him. She was careful about being quiet...you never knew where Charlotte would turn up again. She got to his door, and he let her in, surprised by a visit from anyone, especially Madeleine.

"It's a sin against god to refuse your kindness. But my hearts held fast here," she said to him. She looked away from him and pulled her shawl tighter around her. It gave little to no comfort to the ragged and bloody wounds crisscrossing her back. "By whom? The marquis?" he asked her.

Coulmier had opened the door and found a nervous Madeleine, and scolded her for being out and about this late... but Coulmier could not disguise his happiness. She had come to talk to him about the proposition he had made to her about sending her away. Madeleine told him that she was grateful, but that her heart was held at Charenton. He asked her by whom,

Even though Coulmier knew what she was saying. Why did he feel the need to lie to her like this? She confirmed his suspicions, his hopes among hopes when she spoke to him again; mothers not half as blind as you, she said. Coulmiers heart leapt with joy, with longing, with knowing, with finally knowing that it was him, him! Who had captured her heart and his in return. There are some feelings he told her, we cannot voice. Because Coulmier was a man of god. But as he was a savior, he was still human, and so had the needs of a man. He had pledged himself to god long ago. That was his calling, his destiny, to use the teachings to guide others, just as they had guided him. But somehow...somehow whenever he laid his eyes upon Madeleine, or Maddy, as he had affectionately come to call her, his resolve went flying away...he might as well thrown the very bible out the window! She was beautiful...so very beautiful. But it was more than that. She was not only beautiful, but smart, and funny, and witty, and sincere and generous, and caring, and- the list could go on and on. And still, he refrained.

Madeleine knew that Abbe felt similarly of herself- she could hear it in his voice as he playfully reprimanded her for something, or when he called her Maddy- his nickname that had become common for her. She could feel it in his touch as they walked through the gardens, and he would place his hand on the small of her back to lead her inside when they were heading in. She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, when they would light up in pure exultation. And she knew it when she was hurt- when Abbe came to ensure her safety and her held her and she was scared, but it melted away when he was near. How could it be gods will to keep two people who had been forever indebted to his gifts apart, to keep apart their love? Was that truly god? Keeping it inside was killing her. She knew that Abbe was pledged to god- and sworn to chastity...but longing and desperation were emotions that, Madeleine thought, were impossible for even god to conquer.

"They incite us to act," he started, looking at Madeleine, who was now turning around to face him as he spoke. He could see the fullness of her lips, her long eyelashes atop her eyes, which were a luxurious honey brown, the soft curls of her hair nestled in the soft crook of her neck, and traveled down to rest at the line of her bosom. Coulmier could feel himself leaning further towards her.

She turned to face him as he spoke to her, her eyes meeting his. She could see the strong lines of his jaw, his dark curly hair, and his amazing green eyes- they were soft, but also had this intensity to them that just hooked you. He was wearing his White night shirt, and tapered breeches, and his shirt was opened enough for Madeleine to see his strong chest. She knew that he was fit; she had seen when he had been removed of it during the whipping. She leant up to him.

"In ways she cannot..." He started again, the gap between them closing more each second.

"should not..." he closed his eyes, his circling around her waist.

She closed her eyes, her arms trailing upwards along his upper chest , taking the collar of his night shirt into her hands, and pulling him forwards towards her.

"act." He finished his sentence, and immediately, they kissed; an unknown passion for each other left un ignited until that very moment. He kissed her hard and was met with the same passion from Madeleine. He pushed her against the wall, one of his hands still encircled tightly around her waist, the other cupping her face.

Abbe pushed her against the wall. It hurt her back. Madeleine didn't notice. Her hands were around his neck, in his hair, any possible space that could have been left between them was gone. They kissed for another minute, and then Abbe pushed her away. Madeleine, he said. She looked at him expectantly.

He had said her name. They were gasping for air through ragged breaths. She was looking at him to say something else. His mind was telling him to say that it was forbidden to be having such conduct. But his heart...and the rest of his body...told him to stop thinking and kiss her again.

The latter won out, as he kissed her again. He had never felt this ecstatic, excited, turned on, in love in his whole life. He wasn't a priest when he was with her. He was just a man who loved a woman.

He pulled back and was looking at her. He looked as though he was trying to decide something. Finally he let out a breath, and smiled a little. Then he kissed her again. It was simply natural it seemed, for the two of them to be together. Madeleine could not understand how it had been so complicated to get to this spot. But then again...everything seems simpler when you're in love.

Suddenly, their bliss was interrupted by a blood curdling scream.

So, whatcha think? press the lovely little blue button down there that says review, and tell me all about it.

-the author


End file.
